Life's a Safari
by 1NACT1V3
Summary: When a new villain crosses the Saturdays path and messes things up, it's up to Zak and his new friend to change everything back before it's to late. (Takes place sometime during season 1)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings and bienvenue. I have decided to try my luck at writing a Secret Saturdays fanfic. Hopefully this won't be that boring. I am also a person with a lot of mistakes so bear with me people.**

 _ **I own nothing but my original characters, everything else belongs to Jay Stephens**_

 **The Serengeti, North Tanzania  
**

The light of the sun barely peaks out on the horizon as night falls on the Serengeti. An off road jeep is parked on the side of a dirt road as a family of four stands under an Acacia tree a few feet away. The parents are taking hundreds of pictures of the zebra herd that is drinking from the watering hole nearby while their daughter leans against the tree pouting, and their son running in circles asking many questions.

"Where are the lions?" he yells.

"There aren't any lions around here, you idiot." the teenage daughter snaps as she crosses her arms.

"Just because there is no phone service doesn't mean you have to take all your anger out at your brother, Carrie." the father says. The boy sticks his tongue out at Carrie and then runs to his mother before she tries to punch him in the arm.

"Hey mom, can I take a video?" he asks.

"Sure you can." the mother turns her camera onto record and hands it to him. The boy quickly puts the camera strap around his neck. "Be careful with it. It's very delicate, Jacob."

Jacob nods in reply and runs off.

"Over here we see the crazy teen of Africa. Legend says that if you take her phone away she becomes a nasty dragon!" the boy taunts. He sticks the camera in his sister's face. Carrie swats the camera away and walks towards the jeep. Jacob giggles and runs off, down towards the watering hole.

"That boy shouldn't go down there." the driver, a tall African man with a thick accent says as he watches Jacob slowly run down the hill.

"Jake, get back here." the father warns but Jake keeps running. "Jacob White, get back here!" he yells the second time but the boy ignores him.

As Jake gets farther down the hill, he suddenly slips, tumbles down the rest of the way and stops right next to one of the zebras legs. The zebra rears up in fear which catches the attention of the other zebras. The spooked animals quickly start a stampede and gallop straight towards the boy. Jake quickly curls himself into a ball to protect himself from the thundering hooves.

While the zebras gallop away, another creature, hungry for human flesh, lurks a few feet behind.

Jake waits for the dust to settle and then slowly gets up.

"I'm alright!" he yells as he brushes himself off. Other than a few bruises, the boy came out unscathed. He lifts up the camera and looks it over. He sighs with relief. It isn't broken.

"Yes! I got that on camera!" he exclaims as he sees his parents, along with the driver running towards him. Suddenly a low growl comes from the grass. Jake slowly turns behind him and sees two glowing yellow eyes. He screams as the beast, with the body structure of a bear but with hyena like features, pounces in front of him. He quickly turns and sprints up the hill, towards the truck. The driver and the father try to grab the attention of the beast so that Jake can run to safety. It works but instead of running towards the truck, the boy turns, runs the opposite way, drops to the ground and curls up and hides in the tall grass. He shuts his eyes tightly as he hears the roars of the beast and the yelling of the two men. After a few seconds, all goes quiet. Jake slowly opens his eyes and sits up. He turns to where the jeep was parked, but couldn't see it because it was to dark.

"Mom, Dad?" he yells. Nothing. Jake turns his neck as he hears some rustling a few feet away. A tall dark figure stands up from the grass. He lifts up what looks to be some sort of staff with a glowing golden orb at the top and points it towards the boy. Suddenly a bright golden streak shoots out of the orb and straight towards Jacob.

 **And opening credits! What did you guys think of the first chapter or as I like to call it, prologue? Tell me in the reviews!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**To the people that took their valuable time to read the first chapter/prologue, here it is! Chapter 1 (or 2)!**

The sound of digital spaceships firing digital lasers fill the messy room of Zak Saturday. He and his "brother", a gorilla/ cat like creature called the Fiskerton Phantom, Fisk for short, sit Indian style on the floor and play a new game that Zak recently got with his allowance money.

"I've got you now." Zak says is Fisk's ship flies straight in front of his. Just as he's about to fire the kill shot, his room door slides open.

"Zak, I thought I told you earlier to clean this mess up." his mother, Drew Saturday, says as she leans against the door frame.

"I did!" Zak retorts as he takes his eyes off the screen and looks at his mom. Fisk uses this distraction to get out of Zak's firing range and turns around so Zak is in his.

"Really? This is your definition of clean?" Drew says.

"Look, mom, I'll do it after I win this game." Zak replies. Suddenly an explosion comes from the TV followed by the sound of a digital voice saying "You won!" over and over again.

"Woo hoo!" Fisk yells as he raises his arms in victory.

"What!" Zak says as he turns and looks at the TV.

"Looks like your game is over." Drew walks towards the TV and unplugs it. She then grabs the gaming console and the controls. "Sorry bud, but you're not getting this back till after your room is spotless."

"Fine." Zak sighs. "Come on Fisk. Half of this mess is yours anyway." He picks up a patch of fur that was on the floor.

"No, Fiskerton is coming with me. I need some help in the green house. Doyle is watching TV in the living area, your father is working on who knows what in the lab, and I wouldn't even ask Zon or Komodo."

Fisk happily walks over to Drew. He teases Zak by waving goodbye with a smile on his face before leaving with her.

After an hour of non-stop cleaning, Zak was finally able to make his room spotless enough for his mother's liking and was able to get his games back.

"Finally!" Zak says as he and Fisk sit down for another round of the game they played an hour before. "This time there will be no interruptions and I will finally beat you!"

"Dermajurzur." Fisk says.

"I'm not jinxing it Fisk. There is no such thing as jinxing." Zak explains as he presses the play button.

After ten minutes of dodging Fisk's lasers, Zak finally gains a good view of his ship. He quietly laughs evily to himself as he moves closer to Fisk's aircraft. Zak is about to press the fire button when all of a sudden...

"Zak!" his father's voice blasts through the intercom which causes Zak to nearly jump out of his seating position.

"Get to the lab immediately!" he says.

Zak sighs as he pauses his game. "I'll be right back. What ever you do, don't hit play." he warns. Fisk gives a thumbs up in reply.

After Zak leaves, Fisk waits a few seconds before pressing play on the game controller. A few seconds later, the sound of an explosion followed by the same digital voice saying "You won." comes from the TV. Fisk won again.

Zak hesitated as he stood outside the door of the lab. He wondered what he possibly could've done this time to get his father so angry. He took a deep breath and pressed the button to open the door.

"Yes Dad?" he said as innocently as possible. His father, Solomon Saturday, Doc as everyone calls him,was hunched over a microscope looking at DNA of the latest cryptid they've saved.

"Do you mind getting me some water? I'm so close to finding another lead to kur. Maybe we'll finally catch up to Argost." he says.

"Wait, so you're not angry at me for breaking the cortex disruptor?" Zak asks.

"What?" Doc snaps.

"Oh, you wanted water, right? Okay, coming right up!" Zak laughs it off and walks over to talk the elevator to the kitchen.

"Zak do this, Zak do that. It's like I'm there little slave." Zak mumbles to himself as he pours water into a glass for his dad. "Can't I relax and do something that I want to do for once?"

"Oh, hey little man." Doyle says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Doyle please, get me out of here. It can be for training or what ever deadly thing you're gonna make me do. Just please get me out!" Zak pleads.

"Eh, I'm lazy." Doyle replies. Zak slumps his shoulders and sighs. "Uh can you get me some chips or something? I'm starving." Doyle says.

"Gahh! Are you serious?" Zak exclaims and storms out of the room.

"Uh, I guess I'll get it myself." Doyle says. He walks over to the counter and takes a sip of the water that was meant for Doc while looking at the many cabinets that might have chips stashed in one of them.

 **I know, this chapter was a little boring but it gets more interesting from here. Also, I don't really know the orginization of the Saturday house. At least I tried my best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long, but here it is! Chapter 3!**

As Zak walks down the hall he passes the living area. He hears the news reporter talk about a case that happened a week ago. A family of four along with another man mysteriously disappeared while on a tour of the Serengeti.

'"New evidence shows a video of what actually happened that fateful night. The footage shows a strange creature, people are now calling the African Phantom, jumping out of the grass and is about to attack the camera holder."

That caught Zak's attention. He runs over to the TV and rewinds it. He plays the tape again and looks at the footage found at the scene.

"Seriously? That's all the public could think of. The African phantom." Doc says as he walks into the room followed by Drew and Doyle.

"Well, what is it then?" Zak asks.

"The Nandi bear. Native to East Africa, Kenya mostly, it is named after the Nandi Tribe, but the Nandi people call it _Kerit."_ Drew explains. "It is said that it attacks people, kids mostly, on moonless nights."

"What's that?" Doyle asks as he points to the TV screen, inturrpting Drew.

"At the end of this video you can see a tall shadow holding what looks like a glowing sphere." the news reporter continues.

"That doesn't look like a cryptid. With the way it stands it looks more like a human." Doc says.

"Well I guess we know where we're going today." Zak exclaims, happy that he's finally going to get out of the house.

"I never said we were going any where." Doc firmly replies.

"But dad, we've been sitting around doing nothing this whole week!" Zak retorts.

"And we should stay here. If Argost has been quiet for this long, he's probably planning something. Also, we haven't been sitting around and doing nothing." Doc says.

"Actually, yes we have." Doyle blurts. Doc turns and looks sharply at him. "Just saying."

"Actually, Doyle and Zak are kinda right. It would be nice to get out for awhile." Drew adds.

"Uhh," Doc stutters. He knew that if his wife chose to do something, she was determined to do it.

"Please,Dad?" Zak gives him the cutest puppy dog face he could give.

Doc sighs,"Fine."

The Saturdays, along with Doyle, gather in the airship's control room.

"Can I drive?" Doyle asks.

"No." Drew and Doc respond simultaneously.

"Can I drive?" Zak asks.

"Do I have to even answer that question?" Doc says as the airship lifts off.

After the airship was in the sky for an hour, Zak walks into the control room.

"I haven't seen Fisk, Zon, or Komodo. Have you guys seen them?" he asks.

"It has been really quiet. Maybe they're.. oh no. That's not good." Drew says.

"What's not good?" Doc asks.

"Well I think we left them at home." she replies.

"That is not good, but I guess we're going to do this with out them. We are half way there and I really don't want to turn back." Doc says.

"But Dad," Zak says as he walks down the ramp. "Think of all the trouble they could get into."

"I wouldn't worry, Zak. They are well behaved cryptids, well maybe not komodo, but still. I think they will be just fine." Drew says.

"Well, I hope so."

 **Back at The Saturday's Household**

Fisk just won his hundredth game against the computer. This whole time, he hadn't noticed that Zak had been gone.

"Hmm." he walks out of the room and into the hallway.

"Hello?" he said. "Zur?"

As he walked down the hallway, Fisk tripped on something invisible.

Komodo, the Saturdays' komodo dragon reappeared.

"Baddru!" he scolded. Suddenly a loud screech errupts and Zon, the Saturdays' tropeognathus robustus, flies down the hall and swoops down low, barely missing Fisk's head by a few centimeters. She lands behind Fisk and makes a chuckling sound, as did Komodo

"Grr." Fisk growled.

Fisk walked onto the top of the building to where he thought the airship was parked, but it wasn't there.

"Uh oh."

 **Sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. I promise it won't take me two days to write the next one. Also I admit, this wasn't one of my best works, and I am so sorry about that. Rookie mistake.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stuff in itallics are the translations.**

The airship landed in the middle of the night. The sounds of bugs chirping, animals grazing nearby, and the occasional breeze that would rustle the tall grass was all knew to Zak Saturday. Usually when the Saturdays would arrive on scene, it was either chaos every where, or deathly silent.

"I was expecting much worse." Doyle said. "But I could get used to this."

Zak looked at his surroundings. He noticed a faint orange glow on the horizon.

"Why can I still see the sun in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"It's not the sun. It's a village." Doc replied. "Me and your mom where thinking of driving over there and and see if theymight know about the weird creature we saw in the end of the video."

"But what about me and Doyle?" Zak asked.

Doc was about to answer when the sound of engines cut him off. Drew drove down the ramp on an ATV that was towing another ATV behind it.

"No way! We have ATVs?" Zak exclaimed.

"Yes, we do." Doc said flatly. He unhitched the other ATV from Drew's and got on it.

"So what's going to happen to me and Doyle?" Zak asked.

"Well," Drew said as she turned off the ATV so Zak could hear her better. "It's way past your bedtime so your going to bed. Doyle is going to watch you and the airship. Aren't you,Doyle?"

"Fine." Doyle, who was ready to blast off on his jet pack, turns of the engines and crosses his arms.

"But," Zak stutters.

"No buts, Zak." Doc interrupts.

"Fine." Zak crosses his arms in defeat.

Doc and Drew turned on their engines and drove off, leaving Zak and Doyle in the dust.

"Well, you heard what your mom said. Bedtime." Doyle commands.

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill." Zak sighs and walks up the ramp.

As Doc and Drew and the village crowds of people wearing bright colored robes and tons of jewelry surrounded them.

"Hulle het aangekom! Die redders het gekom om ons te red!" They yelled.

"Drew what are they saying?" Doc asked as he but his glove on.

"Thay have arrived. The saviors have come to save us." Drew answered.

"Kalmeer almal! Kalmeer almal! _Calm down everyone! Calm down everyone!_ " yelled a deep voice. Everyone grew silent as a tall man wearing huge earings and a huge necklace pushed through the crowd and up towards the Saturdays. Doc and Drew turned off their engines and got off the ATVs.

"Ons het...tot akkers... speel." Doc stutters. The man looked at him weirdly.

"I don't think they know how to play acorns. I don't even know how." Drew says. "Vergewe my man. Hy bedoel om te se dat ons heir aangekom het, net om te prat. _Pardon my husband, he meant to say that we came here to talk."_ she says.

"You speak english?" the man asks.

"Uhh, yes." Drew says dumbfoundly.

"Come then, we can speak in my house." he motions the Saturdays to follow him and the crowd of people clear a path for them.

"My name is Manu, I'm the leader of this small tribe. We are called the Aparte, meaning seperate in english. We seperated from the Maasai tribe, that is how we got our name." Manu explains as he leads the Saturday down the main road. Small herds of goats and chickens would occasionally pass by. The village was very active for the middle of the night.

"Is it always this active at night?" Doc couldn't help but ask.

"It has been for the last couple of weeks." the village leader replies. He leads them to a big hut. He opens the door for them as they walked inside.

"Please, take a seat on the rug." he says. Doc and Drew did as they were told while Manu started a small fire. He then mumbles some words to a woman that was standing in the corner. She nodds and walks out.

"Please, forgive my people. They don't know what they are saying." he says as he sits on another rug across from them.

"So why is it so active around here?" Doc brings up the question he asked before.

"A few months ago a strange man walked into our village. He threatened us that if we wouldn't let the animals go, something would happen. Of course, I said no since the animals we had were our only source of meat." Manu was interrupted by his door opening. The woman he had talked to walked in with two wooden bowls in her hands.

"Please enjoy her homemade soup."

The soup looked like a brown paste with green dots mixed in and chunks of something that couldn't be explained.

"What's in it?" Drew asked as she moved the bowl around. Doc on the other hand went all in and took a big sip out of it, but then he quickly put the bowl down and covered his mouth with his hand as if he was going to hurl.

"It's chicken broth, with different herbs and goat meat." Manu told them.

Drew set the bowl down beside her and slowly moved it away.

"Anyway, back to this man you were talking about." she said as Doc forcefully swallowed his soup.

"A few days later, the Nandi bear attacked our village and took three children with him. The strange man came back the next morning and asked me the same question, but I still said no. Then the Nandi bear appeared again the next night. Took another two children with him. Again the strange man came back. He told me he would stop if I would give him the animals. I gave him five goats, one for each child the Nandi bear took. I guess that didn't satisfy him, for he came back the next day. I told him no again and he got angry. He asked me again but I still said no. He then took out a golden staff and turned one of my people into a lion. So I decided to make a deal with him. I would give him one goat and two chickens every other day. He agreed and left us alone. But now, we are running out of animals and my people are fearing the worst. That is way the swarmed you. They thought you were going to save us all."

"Wow, that's uh," Drew struggled to find words. A crash from outside and people's screams broke the conversation. Doc, Drew, and Manu rushed outside. Some of the huts were on fire and people were running back and forth screaming, "Dier man, dier man! _Animal man! Animal man!_ "

A tall man wearing a cheetah pelt on his head and brown fur for his clothes stood at the entrance of the village. By his side were four lions, two males, and two females. The man's eyes glowed bright yellow, along with his golden staff.

"Why can't things stay peacful for once?" Doc asked as he put his power glove on.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am depressed right now because I just figured out that Boomerang stopped airing TSS last year! Oh well, on to the next chapter.**

Zak laid awake in his bed. He wasn't going to sleep just yet. He had a plan brewing in his head.

"Typical Doyle." He said to himself as he saw Doyle fly off into the night on his jet pack. Zak threw off his covers and jumped out of the bed, already fully dressed.

"It's action time!"

Zak made his way down the dark hallways and over to the airship's hangar. He turned on the lights and looked around for a transportation source. Finally he laid eyes on another ATV. The keys were already in the ignition and all Zak had to do was twist it to the right. He twisted it but the vehicle didn't turn on.

"What? No gas? Well played mom and dad but not good enough." Zak said as he looked over to the DRV, the Saturday's other all terrain vehicle which was able to fit 4-5 people instead of 2.

"Why do we need stupid little ATVs when we have this baby right here?" He got into the vehicle and reached for the key, but it wasn't there. It was also empty on gas.

"Grr!" Zak grumbled. A little note was taped onto the dashboard.

 _"You didn't think we were that stupid, did you? - Mom P.S.- I wouldn't check the other vehicles if I were you."_ It read.

"Gah! I hate my parents!" Zak yelled.

 **Line Break!**

"The cavalry has arrived!" Doyle said as he flew down to aid Doc and Drew with the fight between the strange " _Animal Man"._

"I thought I told you to stay with Zak!" Drew yelled as she fended off one of the possessed lionesses.

"I saw some pretty strange glowing stuff coming from here and I thought I might check it out. Plus, Zak is sleeping like a baby." Doyle replied as he threw concussion grenades at the man which only aggravated him even more. More creatures appeared behind him, this time all different kinds.

"Holy sugar honey iced tea! He has a whole army!" Doyle exclaimed.

 **Line Break!**

Zak kicked around a rock in the darkness. He was still so angry at his parents for disabling all the vehicles.

"Why can't I have an fun?" he asked himself. Zak then remembered what his mother told him a couple months ago.

" _You're not our partner, Zak. You're our son."_

"Why can't they let me grow up?" Zak kicked the rock so hard that it flew off into the darkness. He sits down on the ground and sighs. He then laid back and looked at the stars. A rustling in the grass stole Zak's attention. He stood up and readied his claw. His eyes began to glow bright orange. More rustling sounded.

"Come out and show yourself!" he demanded. A few seconds of silence followed.

 _"Great, now I'm imagining things!"_ he thought to himself. Zak relaxed himself and started walking back to the airship. Suddenly something jumped out of the grass and pounced on Zak making him fall over.

"Sweet Galvin Prime, what was that?" he quoted Dr. Beeman's phrase. "Okay, maybe I should've gone to bed. Now I'm quoting Dr. Beeman."

A small shadow covered Zak's face.

"Who are you?" he said as he looked up at his attacker. It was a young lion cub.

"Are you serious?" Zak sat up. The small cub tried to scamper away but Zak quickly snatched it before it got to far.

"I can't believe a small thing like you could scare me." he scratched the cat behind it's ears and it replied with a small purr.

"You're a cute little thing aren't you?"

The lion cub wriggled out of Zak's and made a playful stance in front of him.

"Oh, so you want to play now?" Zak got on his hands and knees and playfully knocked the cub down. The cub quickly bounced back up and tried to lung towards Zak, but he quickly blocked him from doing so. The lion and Zak continued play fighting with each other before finally the cub pinned Zak down. Other than a few scratches on his clothes and arms from the little lion's claws, Zak was relatively fine.

"What should I call you? Simba? Nah, to weak. Ooo! What about Mufasa? Yeah, Mufasa, that sounds pretty epic."

The lion cub looked away from Zak.

"Hey Sherlock," Zak snapped his fingers, "stop investigating and start listening."

The lion cub looked back at Zak.

"Sherlock it is!" Zak said. The lion cub looked away from him again.

"What are you looking at, anyway?" Zak turned to where the lion cub was looking. There was a strange yellow glow coming from where the village was.

"That's where mom and dad are! C'mon, let's go check it out." Zak jumped up, grabbed his staff, and ran towards the glow, with Sherlock following closely behind.

 **What happens when a power of nature meets the king of the jungle? This cuteness happens, that's what! More action in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Longest chapter I have ever written. 1,569 words to be exact!**

"Holy sugar honey iced tea! He has a whole army!" Doyle exclaimed.

"Yeah," Doc said as he threw a lion off of him. "Like we haven't noticed?"

"I don't think right now is the time to be having a pointless argument!" Drew said before a leopard pounced on her. She was quickly able to push it off before it did any harm.

"You're lucky I even showed up! I could've stayed where I was but I had the descensy to come and see if you're alright!" Doyle argued. He took out the cortex disruptor and began shooting at the animals.

"We could've easily taken care of this ourselves, but no! You decided to show up and through grenades at a guy who can control an army of animals!" Doc fired back as he punched his way through a bunch of vultures.

"Why do you give me all this crap? I told you already, I'm a good guy now! I'm helping you for god sakes!" Doyle yelled.

"Uh, guys?" Drew tried to interrupt as she saw the Animal man lift up his golden staff.

"You little, " Doc threatened. While the two men where distracted the Animal man gathered energy into the little sphere on his staff. Then, using that energy, a streak of bright golden light shot out of the sphere and straight towards Drew, surrounding her in a bright yellow dome.

"Drew!" Doc and Doyle yelled simultaneously.

 **Line break!**

Zak and his newfound friend ran as fast as their legs and paws could take them. The reason why Zak knew he wasn't just running in place was because the light grew brighter.

"I wish they hadn't drained the gas out of everything!" Zak complained. "If only Fisk or Zon were here!"

When Zak and the cub reached the outskirts of the animal ravaged village, they found a hiding place inside one of the huts. A few wide eyed children were huddled in the corner.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." He calmly told them.

Zak peeked out from the vines that hung down from the doorpost to act as a makeshift door."I wonder what's causing these animals to go berserk." he whispered as he saw the shadows of different creatures through the small ally way between the two huts in front of them.

"It's not a what, it's a who." One of the children said.

"You understand me?" Zak was baffled that a small African child in the middle of nowhere could understand English.

"Yes and everyone else that lives here." He replied. "We call him the Dier man."

"Dier man?" Zak said.

"It means animal in English." Another child said.

"The animal man has a strong power that can control animals and turn people into them." The boy that first spoke to Zak said.

 _"Oh no! Mom and Dad!"_ Zak thought.

"Did you guys see two people wearing orange and black come through here?" Zak frantically asked.

"Yes, last we saw of them, they came out of our village leader's house to fight the animal man." The boy continued.

"I have to go and help them!" Zak said.

"You can't defeat him!" the boy intercepted.

"Can't isn't in my vocabulary." Zak fired back.

The boy struggled for words but sighed in defeat."You're a crazy American, but here, take this. It's a good luck necklace my father gave me. Supposedly the tooth is from the Nandi bear. Who ever wears it has good luck." The boy took off the sinew necklace that had the Nandi ber's tooth dangling from the center.

"Um, thanks?" Zak took the necklace and put it around his neck.

"Please friend, save us!" The boy cried.

"Call me Zak." Zak replied as he and Sherlock ran out of the hut.

Zak and Sherlock ran around the outskirts toward the center of the village. Fortunately, the animals were in the center part of the small community so he and his furry friend were able to run from the back without ease.

When Zak reached the cluster of huts that blocked him from the center of the village, he had to figure out how he and Sherlock could get a view of the center without the animals knowing. He looked at the tops of the huts and found that the one next to the village leader's hut had a small guard tower on the top of it. Zak picked up the cub and put him on his shoulders.

"Hold on tight!" Zak said as he used his claw as a grappling hook to get onto the roof of the hut. They scurried over to the small look out and jumped inside. Now Zak had a full view of what was happening below them.

"So that's where you went." Zak said as he saw his uncle in the crowd. Of course he and Zak's father where having another disagreement.

"Can't they just quit it for once?" He asked himself. He saw as his mom trying to get their attention and he also noticed that the sphere on the animal man's staff was glowing. Before Zak could even jump out and warn them, a bright yellow streak hit his mom.

 **Line break!**

"Mom!" Doc heard the familiar voice of his son above him. As he was distracted, the animal man shot another bright streak out of his sphere and hit Doc. Doyle, filled with anger, started firing wildly at him. What he didn't notice was that a vulture was flying up behind him. The bird slammed into Doyle causing him to fall forward, and the cortex disruptor fell out of his hands. Doyle looked up and saw another bright streak heading straight towards him.

Zak ran out to his parents as the yellow dome that engulfed them slowly faded, revealing two full grown lions. Their eyes glowed yellow as they slowly stalked towards him.

"Uh, guys, it's me." Zak said nervously.

What he didn't know was that Sherlock scampered up behind him and caused him to trip and fall. The two lions took the advantage to try and attack him. Zak used his quick reflexes to block them from biting his head off with his claw. But their power combined was too strong for him and his arms were starting to give up on the pressure.

Suddenly another lion, with a not fully grow mane and bangs that reminded Zak of his uncle, attacked the two lions that were on top of him. The lion that saved Zak didn't have the glowing yellow eyes like the ones his parents had.

As the lion fought with his parents, Zak used this time to try and capture the attention of the animal man.

"Hey animal freak, why don't use mess with someone your own size!" Zak threatened. His eyes glowed bright orange as Nandi bears appeared from the shadows. The animal man's eyes stopped glowing as did the animals and he slowly started walking back.

"What's this? Are you scared of an eleven year old boy?" Zak teased as he walked towards the man. The animal man, along with his army, slowly started to retreat as Zak and the Nandi bears walked closer.

"You may have one this battle today, but the war has only just begun!" The animal man screeched as he and his creatures disappeared.

"Yeah, run away and never return!" Zak declared as he lifted up Sherlock with pride. Then he remembered his parents and his uncle. He knew his parents had been changed but he didn't see what happened to Doyle.

He turned and saw the lion that saved him still fighting with the lion that was his father. The lioness, that was his mother, was sitting on the side lines clearly unamused.

"Mom? Dad?" Zak asked as he walked slowly up towards the lions. The lioness and the lion with the full mane that was fighting with the lion that saved Zak, looked at him. The lioness slowly crept towards Zak and licked his hand. The lion with the full mane also walked towards Zak and stood in front of him. Zak could tell the lion was his father by the color of his mane, black with a white streak, and his right eye was a milky white with a scar going down.

"So wait, if you're my parents then," Zak looked towards the lion that saved him. "Doyle?"

The lion ran and pounced on Zak playfully. The lion's weight knocked him over and Zak's lion father was clearly not happy with what Zak's lion uncle did. He growled and pushed Doyle off.

Zak could tell, even if they were lions, that Doyle and his father had a bone to pick. His mom, clearly not pleased with the two male lions, jumped in between them and growled. Zak knew that when his mom got angry, she got angry. And now that she's a lion, it's was two times worse. The male lions apparently new that also and slowly backed away in opposite directions.

Sherlock pounced onto Zak expecting him to wrestle again.

"What am I going to do?" Zak asked himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Zak and company gathered in the communications section of the airship. He walked over to a huge keyboard covered in different kinds of buttons and began typing. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Sherlock about to pounce onto the keyboard.

"Don't even try." Zak warns. Sherlock seemed to understand and he immediatley sat back down.

After Zak finished typing he pressed a green button and a huge screen appeared. On the screen there was a phone icon that was vibrating and underneath it, it said _"Calling D. Lawhorn"._ Dr. Danny Lawhorn was one of the secret scientists living close to the Saturday's HQ. He and his small team of five studied zoology all over the world.

"Zak Saturday? What are you doing here?" Dr. Lawhorn said,baffled by seeing the young boy. Danny looked to be late twenties, with short ginger colored hair and beard, and glasses with black rims.

"Where are you parents?" he asked.

"That's exactly why I called you." Zak moved out of the way so Dr. Lawhorn could see the three lions. "These are my parents!"

"Uh, I think it's a little past your bedtime, bud." Dr. Lawhorn said.

"No, these are my parents! And my uncle! This weird dude with glowing yellow eyes called the Animal man that could control an army of animals turned my family into these lions!" Zak exclaimed.

"Zak, there is no such thing as an Animal man with glowing yellow eyes and an army of animals! At least, not anymore." Dr. Lawhorn mumbled the last sentence.

Zak thought of a way to get the scientist to believe him. Then it hit him.

 _"The security cameras!"_

Zak started vigorously typing on the keyboard again.

"Whoa. Hey, what are you doing over there?" He asked.

The security camera footage from atop the airship popped up next to Dr. Lawhorn.

"Can you see that?" Zak asked.

"All I can see is a glowing light on the horizon. It could be the sun." Dr. Lawhorn replied.

"It's midnight!" Zak grumbled. He looked at the keyboard and saw a button that said " _transportation footage"._

Zak pressed it and camera footage from the ATVs popped up. Zak was able to rewind it to the time when his parents were changed.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked.

Dr. Lawhorn grumbled.

"If it was a normal day, I would think that you could've messed around with the film. But, we have been sitting around doing nothing, so I guess I could send someone over."

"Oh no, Dr. Lawhorn. We'll come to you." Zak said.

"But you can't -" Zak hung up on before he could finish.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Zak ran to the door, but his parents blocked them before he could leave. The lioness tried to speak but all that came out was a mix of a roar and a whine.

"Sorry mom, couldn't understand you!" Zak fired his claw which hooked onto the doorframe and he quickly swung over them and out the door. He ran over to the control room, but his dad caught up and blocked him from going in.

"Dad come on! Please? I'm trying to save you here!" Zak pleaded. Doyle quickly reacted by pouncing on Doc, pushing him out of the way.

"Thanks Doyle!" Zak ran into the room and Doyle also was able to get in. His parents, and Sherlock, were locked outside.

Zak sat in one seat while Doyle sat in the other. Doyle began pressing buttons with his paw and the airship's engines came alive.

"I feel like we're forgetting something." Zak said. He thought and then remembered.

"Hold on Doyle. We forgot the weapons and the ATVs back at the village!"

 **Eh, I was bored... and tired.. and had a lack in imagination. But if you didn't notice, Dr. Lawhorn was mention in TSS as one of the scientists that was attacked by Fisk in the episode "Paris is Melting".**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pardon the long wait. And the bad writing. Stuff just unexpectedly popped up and that jumbled up my brain. So yeah. Enjoy...**

"This, I have never seen before in all my years of zoology." Dr. Lawhorn said as he looked through the microscope. "Their DNA has become some sort of mixed mutation between lion and human."

Dr. Lawhorn had taken DNA samples from the three lions. All three had the same results. A mixed mutation of human and feline.

"Do you know if we can change them back?" Zak asked.

"So far the outcome doesn't look so good. Who did you say did this? An Animal man or something?" Dr. Lawhorn said.

"Yeah, Animal man. He's like some sorta African god that protects animals." Zak said. He looked down at Doyle, who, no matter what, would not go in one of the cages Dr. Lawhorn put Zak's parents in.

"Well, I never believed in those sort of legends till now. This opens up a whole new door of research!" Dr. Lawhorn looked up at Zak. "But there is one problem."

"Define problem."Zak said. He was quite familiar with the word problem and knew it had many differences.

"Well, those lions are still your parents. They can think and act like them, but since there is a little carnivorous gene in them, they could change into huge man eating beasts in a split second."

A crash came from outside the lab followed by screams of terror.

"Uh, like that?" Zak asked nervously. Dr. Lawhorn grabbed a long stick with a wire coil at the tip. He flicked a small switch and the wire coil turned on.

"A shock stick. A device that keeps the animals controlled without harming them to severely. Kinda like a taser." Dr. Lawhorn explained.

"You electrocute them!"Zak exclaimed.

"Yes, but not severely. Well actually it kinda depends on how long you shock them." Dr. Lawhorn ran to the door with Zak and Doyle following closely behind. The larger secondary animal testing lab was in complete ruins. The cages where Dr. Lawhorn had kept Zak's parents and Sherlock in were completely destroyed, and his parents and lion cub friend, were gone.

"That's not good." Zak mumbled.

"Yeah, it's not good when you have man eating killers running around your base." Dr. Lawhorn snapped. An alarm sounded.

"Come on, we have to get back in here before they come back." Dr. Lawhorn dragged Zak back into the lab they were just in. He pressed some buttons on the keypad and the doors slammed shut.

"What's going on?" Zak asked.

Dr. Lawhorn sat down in front of a computer and typed in a series of numbers. Security camera footage of a warehouse filled with cells on top of cells came on screen. It kinda reminded Zak of a prison. All sorts of animals, even ones Zak had never seen before, were wildly running or flying around the large room.

"This is not good!" Dr. Lawhorn yelled.

Zak noticed the familiar yellow glow in all of the animals' eyes. "You see that glow in their eyes? It's got the animal man's signature written all over it. He's controling them! Like at the Serengeti!"

There was a slam on the door.

"Quick, go find a place to hide." Dr. Lawhorn warned. He took his stick and flicked the switch on the handle. But of course, Zak didn't listen and he readied himself for a fight.

"Please! Open up!" someone on the other side yelled. Dr. Lawhorn sighed with relief and punched in a few numbers on the keypad making the door open. Three of his co-workers rushed inside.

"What happened?" Dr. Lawhorn asked as he closed the doors.

"They... escaped..." One of the workers panted.

"Yeah... we tried to stop them... but.." the other said before fainting.

"Zak, get me some water!" Dr. Lawhorn said as he rushed over to his fallen comrade.

The two still standing workers noticed Doyle running next to Zak.

"Hey, he's one of them!" the man grabbed Dr. Lawhorn's shock stick and lunged towards the lion. Zak turned just in time to see the man barreling towards them. He jumped in front of Doyle and struggled to hold off the man with his claw.

"James, stop!" Dr. Lawhorn yelled.

"No!" James snapped. "He could change in an instant! Better to kill him now before anyone else gets hurt." Doyle jumped out from behind Zak and pounced onto James, knocking the electrical stick out of his grasp. Zak ran over and got it.

"For some reason, that lion's DNA is immune to the Animal man's powers." Dr. Lawhorn stated.

"Animal man? There is no more animal man! He's been dead for eleven years!" James snapped as he pushed Doyle off him. " And if he were still alive, no creature could be immune to him." Doyle growled and then sulked off into a dark corner in the back of the room.

"I know! But there could possibly be another. The original, like the one stated in legends." Dr. Lawhorn continued. The man that fainted earlier groaned. "Zak, where's the water?"

"Sorry, Doc." Zak walked over to the sink and filled a cup with water. "You guys keep talking about this other Animal man like you've met him before. Who was he?"

"Your parents never told you?" Dr. Lawhorn gasped.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Zak walked over to Dr. Lawhorn and gave him the glass of water. Dr. Lawhorn poured some of the water into the man's mouth. The man coughed and fell back asleep.

"His name was Zachary Greenland." Dr. Lawhorn began as he laid his comrade down. He walked over to the computer.

"Greenland as in the country?" Zak asked.

"Yep." Dr. Lawhorn typed in something in the key pad.

"Dr. Greenland was-" a burst of yellow light came from the back of the room interrupted Dr. Lawhorn from his story.

"What was that?" James asked. Dr. Lawhorn readied his shock stick. A beige wolf with tufts of maroon colored fur from his neck to his forehead walked out from the shadows.

"Doyle?" Zak and Dr. Lawhorn said simultaneously.


End file.
